


The Angel Whose Hands Are Painted Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, King Jellybean - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Possessive Morty Smith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Rick, Short One Shot, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer was an angel until he wasn't anymore.
Kudos: 19





	The Angel Whose Hands Are Painted Blood

Sleep.

_No sleep._

Sleep.

He _couldn't_ sleep.

Why couldn't he? Morty had an idea but he wasn't too sure. He had an idea when he couldn't rest but hear screams--when Rick told him it was alright but he had just dropped the glass. Maybe the idea came clearer when his counterpart's dead face stared right into his soul as he ate breakfast, whispering, touching his face as to remind him of reality; a complete lie he didn't want to believe but had to accept. Maybe.

Or maybe he was worrying too much as Rick would mention.

Maybe.

The next morning, Morty couldn't focus.

The creature who haunted his dreams--who had touched him--was closely behind him, burning two holes behind his head as Morty ate breakfast. His breath was hot against his neck, just as it had been before. Nothing was different: the same shivers were running up his spine; his fingers were twitching every second; every instinct in his mind was telling him to _fight back_ , except he couldn't do that. He couldn't show his family that. _Never_.

King Jellybean started to graze his lanky fingers over Morty shoulders ever so slightly, moving in circles, up and down, then stopped. The sound of lip lapping became a little louder, nearing his ear before moving back again. He wasn't touching him as much for some reason, only muttering something incoherent every ten seconds before diving back toward his target. Morty could feel the jellybean's saliva dripping onto his shirt. That shouldn't have been possible but it felt very real as it wet his skin. He let it happen, though. His family could _not_ know.

His mother said something but Jellybean was louder, touching him again. He almost let out a noise, biting his lip to hold it inside. The reminder knocked him in the head like a hammer. It hurt a lot, maybe a bit too much, but that didn't matter right now. Rick just arrived at the table, saying something before launching himself to eat. It would be harder to conceal any strange behavior around Rick but who did he care? It was only Beth, Jerry, and maybe Summer he had to worry about.

"Morty?"

Beth said something again, a little louder this time. She also might've waved her hand in his face and Rick might've lifted his head, but anything could've fooled him at the point. The creature behind him gripped his forearms, startling Morty as he dropped his fork onto his plate. Rick said something to him now, maybe cocking his head but it was too low. Sweat was now drizzling from his forehead as Jellybean's forehead was pressed against the back of his head, inching closer to his face. Time felt slower and a bit warmer for Morty. It never extended to this and he blamed himself for not taking care of it. After all, Rick proved that earth professionals were useless and he'd never help him if the boy asked himself. It was no use.

"MoUGHrty?"

He was breathing too heavily, gripping the table until his knuckles felt pain and trembled. His family had found out to no genuine surprise (where was Jerry?). Someone just stood but Morty couldn't make out who did, and then he did. His big, brown eyes lifted and stared at Rick's own. His brow was furrowed and he was scowling a bit. Morty then looked toward Beth who was frowning in concern.

"-okay?"

Suddenly, Morty felt a sharp tug at his shoulder. Jellybean breathed heavily against his ear before giving it a long, wet lick, and Morty snapped. He quickly grabbed the arm and flipped the figure over him, breaking the table as the impact came. Beth's scream pierced through the thin air as Rick watched with widened eyes. He could also hear rapid, panicked footsteps coming along, which he assumed came from Jerry, and another scream. Morty was confused, then he looked down.

Morty could only watch with blank, wide eyes as Summer cried in agony.

There was a day he knew would come. It involved his grandfather and the galactic federation. It also happened to involve Tammy, a "friend" of Summer's. 

That day also led to his grandfather's imprisonment. 

That day drove Morty insane. 

Rick could not leave and die unfinished, Morty made sure. He came into their lives as the start of the game; it couldn't have already been game over. Rick had done this and seen that. In fact, Rick had the world in his hands but left it in an empty void! No one could just do that and leave!

To half of his surprise, Rick returned. He made his father go away but he made everything return to normal. They continued their adventures and did that, saw that. Perfectly normal--except that it wasn't normal. Morty could not do anything without feeling unsatisfied. Everything seemed out of place as if something specific was missing. Maybe Morty had to do a little wood cleaning. Maybe he just had to clean.

And he did.

When Rick was asleep, Morty stole his portal gun and teleported to the destroyed federation prison. It was messy and still collapsing; Ricks and Mortys were now cleaning up, evacuating and investigating. He knew they would have been investigating the federation prison, too, and the place would be restricted to any citizen Rick and Morty. He had to act quick and smart. 

Morty locked eyes with his militia counterpart.

_Quick and smart._

Did quick and smart mean killing someone and replacing them to obtain information? Rick would've done it so why wouldn't he? After all, it was just a bit of cleansing with a neutrino bomb. Tammy could not kill Rick.

_No one_ could.

Rick paced back and forth, gripping a screwdriver before drop-kicking it somewhere. He was beyond fury. Morty pissed him off a lot of times but this one was the utmost annoying thing Morty had done. His portal gun was his everything. If it went missing then Rick's sanity did as well. Rick wouldn't have really suspected him this much had Morty been in the house. It was a very suspicious coincidence. 

Suddenly, a portal appeared as Rick turned sharply and prepared to "bitch" as his grandson; "Morty, you little shit--!"

Morty stepped out the portal with a blank face, slightly trembling. For some reason he was dressed as the Citadel's militia but that wasn't as important as being soaked in blood. The boy was breathing heavily as he dropped the portal gun without a care. Rick appeared the same as he could stare in absolute shock.

"W-w-what the fuck happened, Morty? Where did--w-"

One of Morty's hands came from behind and dropped a pale head, still releasing lots of blood. Rick cursed out loud, jumping back in violent surprise.

"Jesus fuck, Morty!"

"She won't mess with us anymore, Rick," Morty said, wiping blood from his lip with his already soaked sleeve. "You won't die."

They stood still for a moment, listening to each other's now balanced breaths. It wasn't awkward, Rick knew. It was more of a heavy tension that screamed, "it's your fault" in his face. Rick expected this type of behavior one way or another. The shocking fact was that it came too quickly. 

The two relatives met eyes, speaking two different minds before Morty broke it. He grinned widely, too wide for Rick's liking. Then, at the moment, Rick realized.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm kind of hungry," Morty announced, looking away. "Yeah?"

Rick looked back down at the head.

"Sure."


End file.
